


a wonderful surprise

by patal



Category: Monster High
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patal/pseuds/patal
Summary: their having a baby.





	a wonderful surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year and I don't know if i'll continue it. but I just wanted to upload it anyway.

Catty and pharaoh have been married for two months now and loving every minute of it and making sure to show it. They really couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. When every they weren’t in the studio or doing a concert, they were well, doing each other. 

One morning catty wakes up feeling really sick and can’t go out. Concerned for his wife’s well being, seth calls a doctor who tells them that she is pregnant. After the shock wore off it was quickly replaced with happiness as the lovers hugged each other. 

 

I can’t believe I’m going to be mom! Catty yelled.

 

I can’t wait to see our baby! Seth yelled.

They then grabbed the doctor and hugged him to. The poor pit bull monster could barley breath feeling the full effect of their happiness in the tight hug.

 

catty was put on a leave and wouldn’t be able to perform until the baby was born.

 

After telling all their friends and family the news and the tabloids already getting a hold the news themselves, pharaoh decided he should do something celebrate the occasion and show the pop star how happy he was by buying her a nice extravagant gift. He knew what his lady liked already; it was just a matter of choosing what he thought she would like the most.

 

catty had been taking a nap. When she woke up she decided to go looking for pharaoh. She picks up a note left on the dining room table that says something came up and he’ll be back later. 

 

She smiled. Knowing him, he was planning to surprise her. With that thought she decided to go out and buy a gift to surprised him with him as well.


End file.
